


Where Do Whiteboards Come From?

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt - Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan go on a double date, and come back home to find Henry working on their family tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do Whiteboards Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot based off of a prompt. Hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer - I don't own any Once Upon A Time or any characters in it.

Laughter filled Granny's, as the two couples continued with their conversation.

"Wait, wait, wait,"Emma laughed, sipping at her hot chocolate,"you think he's bad. Imagine having to get a new toaster every time someone gets frustrated and takes it out on the first thing he sees."

"Well, love,"Killian huffed,"your mum did say you had that problem when you two first started rooming together."

"Well, it was all because of that one," she said, nodding her head towards Regina. "Honestly, Robin, I don't know how you can stand such an aggravating woman."

Regina rolled her eyes at the Savior's sarcasm. The couples, Regina and Robin and Emma and Killian, had been wanting to have a nice double date for a while. But with one death, one rather long trip to the Underworld, and a new baby, the two couples had been rather busy. But, when Henry and Roland offered to baby-sit, the couples had decided to have a nice date at the diner.

"Well, Emma," Robin said, smiling at Regina,"it helps that I love her so much."

Regina blushed, still not entirely used to the public displays of affection.

"And," Regina added, "at least I haven't done some things in the past year that have earned me the nickname Captain Cadaver."

"Again with the name-calling Regina. And here I was, thinking you were over it."

"Never."

Soon, the two couples payed their bill and headed over to Regina's house for a nice, non-poisoned, apple-turnover.

As soon the couples walked in the door, they could tell something was off. When there is a 14 year-old boy and a 12 month-old left in one house for over an hour, there is bound to be noise. And a bit of a mess. But the house was spotless and noiseless.

"Henry! Roland!" Regina called out,"we are home."

A groan-like sound came from the living room. The two couples headed that way.

Baby Jade was seating in her little chair, staring at her oldest brothers. Roland sat on the coach, equally enchanted with Henry.

Henry was standing in the middle of the room, facing a white board. Where did he even get a white board, Regina asked herself.

"Hey kid," Emma said,"What are you to?"

Henry turned around, looking at each one of them pointedly. "Our family is so messed up. And I blame all of you."

"What?" Regina asked. Then, she noticed the writing on the board. It had names and lines. A family tree, she realized. It made sense. She remembered the family tree project, how Henry had felt so alone at the time. It made sense that now that he had one, he wanted to find out just how big it was.

"Bloody hell,"Killian said, looking at the family tree. "Lad, have you been doing this the entire time that we were gone?"

"I had to redo it a couple of times. Roland kept yelling at me for forgetting people."

"It's very detailed."

And that was the truth. The tree had every single relationship that anyone had. Including Snow's one night stand with Whale.

"I'm sending this to my parent,"Emma laughed. "Snow is going to kill you for bringing up her failed attempt at a one night stand."

"Thank you very much for labeling my…incident with Zelena as "just plain messed up'."

"Your welcome. And I'll be needing your parents' names, Killian and Robin. This cannot go incomplete."

"One question though," Regina interrupted, before her son could go back to his work. "Where on Earth did you get the white board?"


End file.
